Un tipo normal
by Ruedi
Summary: Cheadle, producto de un accidente, termina con el tobillo entablillado. Cuatro semanas de reposo, cuatro semanas conviviendo con Leorio. Cosas van, cosas vienen, un tipo normal como él, termina entrando en su vida. ¿Acaso ésa es la magia de un tipo como él? /Fic atrasado para el foro "Comunidad del cazador", reto de febrero/


Tuve miles de problemas para terminar éste fic: desde la historia, hasta la falta de tiempo, pasando por el tema de la inspiración y miles te temas personales/familiares, etc. e_e ¡Me costó demasiado hacer que encajen éstos! Creo que no volveré a escribir de ellos antes de tener una idea en concreto porque es muy complicado xP No sé si equivale a un genuino fanfic de San Valentín… Creo que es aburrido al principio, y después va tomando su rumbo hasta encausar en una especie de "romance".

En fin, espero que les guste. ¡Saben que siempre son bienvenidos los tomates y los huevos podridos! :D

NOTA: Para quiénes NO leyeron el manga, les aclaro que en la parte del final contiene spoilers de los últimos capis.

NOTA 2: Aunque me costó horrores encajar ésta historia en el cannon, como bien especificaba el reto, este fic está ubicado poco después de las elecciones y antes del último suceso importante del manga.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación pertenecen a la serie "Hunter x Hunter", cuyo autor es Yoshihiro Togashi.

Un tipo normal

_Capítulo único: "Hasta un donnadie es especial"_

—Se acabó. Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que mejores.

Cheadle no sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba rozando el punto de ebullición de sus niervos: primero, se había caído de las escaleras, luego, la intervención de Leorio (por culpa de Beans: fue la primera persona que le cruzó para auxiliarla), la entablilladura de su tobillo derecho (y cuatro semanas de reposo que le mandó el médico), después la noticia de que Pariston se encargaría de los asuntos de la asociación a distancia, ¡y luego Leorio para volverla a crispar! ¿Pero quién se creía? No dejó pasar esa impertinencia: le gritó al estudiante, ya sacada por los nervios, pero el muchacho no le hacía caso, es más, ya se la estaba llevando en un taxi cuando ella se cansó de gritar y decidió permanecer en silencio hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

Cheadle no dijo una palabra en lo que quedaba de la noche. Leorio preparó algo de cenar y le dijo que durmiera en la cama de su cuarto, que él se prepararía un colchón en el suelo y dormiría en el living. Cheadle empezaba a sentirse algo avergonzada (muy en el fondo), después de todo, él sólo la estaba ayudando. Pero tantas emociones en un mismo día, la hacían recapacitar tarde.

Todo había empezado por un asunto extraño: un paquete había llegado a la asociación y Cheadle tuvo que ir a revisarlo, pero, algo la había dejado petrificada y, al descender por las escaleras, se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Luego vino todo el desmadre de cosas ya relatadas.

— ¿Me quedaré cuatro semanas aquí? —dijo ella, después de varias horas sin hablar y terminando su cena.

—Si vas a hacer tus obligaciones como vicepresidenta, hazlo. Pero te aseguro que no caminarás por más de cuatro meses. Y lo digo en serio —aclaró al final. La muchacha de rostro perruno suspiró y no tuvo más opción quedarse. Leorio la ayudó a recostarse en la cama para que durmiera—. Mañana iré a la asociación a buscarte ropa —dijo mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse—. ¿Dónde la encuentro?

—En el último piso hay una puerta de color verde oscuro —le explicó nerviosa—. Beans te sabrá indicar —y lo miró con cierto recelo, como advirtiéndole con la mirada que no pretendiera nada raro. Leorio resopló y dijo, antes de dejarla dormir:

—No pienses que iré a revolver tu ropa interior —empezó—. No eres mi tipo de chica —ella simplemente gruñó y el chico cerró la puerta. Durante toda la noche, Cheadle intentó recordar el contenido del paquete que la había dejado perpleja, pero no hubo caso, no había manera de hacer que ello volviera a su mente.

Suspiró.

Leorio llamó a Beans para comunicarle la situación, por su parte, el secretario le dijo que Pariston ya se encontraba al tanto de todo y tomaría, por ese tiempo, las riendas de la situación, aunque sea a distancia. El de lentes sabía que aquél comandando por un tiempo la asociación no era del todo bueno, aunque la "distancia" le daba cierto alivio. Le preguntó por el paradero del rubio, pero Beans no le supo indicar.

Al otro día, Leorio llegó con una maleta mediana que dejó en la habitación de él. Cheadle, a quien le costaba habituarse a estar cuatro semanas casi sin moverse y en una casa ajena, "agradeció", en cierta forma, el que le hayan traído su ropa.

—No vuelvo hasta las seis —le dijo, luego de almorzar y ayudarla a recostar de nuevo, en la cama: tenía que ir a cumplir su horario en el hospital, pues estaba en época de prácticas hospitalarias, por sus estudios—. No salgas de aquí.

"Como si realmente pudiera", pensaba la chica con fastidio mientras empezaba a leer algo que encontró entre las ropas de la maleta: por lo menos, le había traído libros para entretenerse.

Recién a la primera semana Cheadle dio muestras de progreso. Le preguntaba al estudiante acerca de la situación en la asociación y, según lo que Leorio le informaba, "todo marchaba normal". Ella debió conformarse con eso.

—No me preguntes más porque no lo sé. ¿No puedes llamar a Beans? —le dijo una noche, luego de cenar, él, mientras la ayudaba a caminar por el apartamento, como una especie de "rehabilitación".

—Lo hago cada tanto, pero sería molesta si lo hiciera todo el tiempo —Leorio rodó los ojos—. La verdad… es que estoy preocupada justamente porque Pariston está tomando el control —dijo cruzando los brazos y hablando más para ella que para los dos.

—Pero no "físicamente" —recalcó el muchacho. Ella lo miró, seria.

—No interesa —dijo cortante, Cheadle—. Está él en el timón y es peligroso. Me mandó un paquete y… —cortó abruptamente la oración y se calló. Leorio se la quedó mirando, confundido—. Olvídalo —y se puso una mano en la cabeza, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué paquete? —quiso saber el estudiante.

—Es confidencial. No tienes por qué enterarte —dijo seria. Leorio insistió un poco más, pero ella terminó diciéndole que no recordaba el contenido del paquete, por lo tanto, no podía decirle de qué se trataba. Naturalmente, el de lentes oscuros no le creyó, por lo que Cheadle tuvo que explicarle que, por culpa de la conmoción del paquete que no recordaba, había tropezado en la escalera. Nada de toda esa explicación tenía sentido, pero Leorio comprendió que el susto debió haber sido demasiado grande como para no recordarlo. Y eso le generaba una mala espina, pues venía de parte de Pariston.

— ¿Ves porque no estoy tranquila? —espetó ella, nerviosa.

De la nada, el chico la tomó suavemente por un brazo y la arrastró (cuidadosamente) hasta el sofá, obligándola a sentarse. El, por otro lado, fue hasta la televisión que se encontraba de frente y parecía buscar algo en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, debajo del electrodoméstico. Cheadle le preguntaba a viva voz qué diablos hacía, pero Leorio respondía con un cortante "¡Calla y espera un poco!"

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, frente a la tele, donde estaba por empezar una película: la chica de facciones perrunas se puso de mal humor y le espetó con terquedad por qué estaba tan relajado luego de una conversación de un asunto más que serio, se sentía ofendida.

—Cuando me pongo muy nervioso —empezó él, acomodándose en el sofá—, miro una película para relajarme, así luego pienso los problemas con la cabeza relajada.

Aquello le resultó absurdo. Gruñó, se cruzó de brazos e hizo como si no mirara la pantalla: definitivamente, a ése tonto, la licencia de cazador no le hacía falta.

Cada día que pasaba, la hunter triple estrella se preguntaba por qué diantres un tipo de categoría normal como él tenía la susodicha licencia. ¿Por qué? Le dolía la cabeza todos los días de pensar ello: no había razones lógicas para darte algo tan valioso como eso.

Se lo preguntó casi terminando la segunda semana de "interna" en su departamento.

—No lo sé, realmente —contestó despreocupadamente, mientras cenaban—. Cuando Netero organizó las peleas, no sé qué pensaba —Leorio le había comentado cómo había sido su examen de cazador. A Cheadle no le sorprendía en lo absoluto aquél último y loco obstáculo: tratándose de Netero, todo era posible. Y la chica soltó una carcajada—. Vaya —se extrañó él—, pensé que no sabías hacer eso.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sonreír —se limitó a contestar él, mientras engullía un pedazo de carne—. Tipos como tú me son tan extraños que verlos en situaciones normales me sorprenden. Lo mismo me pasa con Gon, Killua o Kurapika, no es nada personal —añadió, apresuradamente.

—No entiendo por qué lo dices —se extrañó ella, curiosa.

—Quiero decir, tú eres una mujer excepcional: triple hunter, con una vida clásica de hunter, con situaciones fuera del común, eres la vicepresidenta de la asociación… Como mis amigos: Gon es un tipo único al que siempre admiraré, Killua también es increíble y Kurapika es igual de sorprendente que todos.

—Son cualidades de hunters, Leorio —y se hizo un silencio.

—Cierto. Yo sólo obtuve mi licencia por el dinero que me da —agregó, riendo. Ella lo miraba seria.

—Tú también… tienes una cualidad especial de hunter —empezó ella, nerviosa.

_¡Detente, cerebro! ¡No se debe hablar sin pensar! ¡Los perros sienten y analizan el peligro antes de actuar! ¡Cheadle, compórtate! ¡No actúes…!_

— ¿Ah, sí? —Se extrañó e ilusionó al mismo tiempo—. Pues debe ser invisible, porque, comparado con todos, soy un tipo normal.

—Que llegó a convertirse en un hunter tanto como tus amigos —siguió ella, nerviosa: ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo? La convivencia con ése tipo ya le estaba afectado el cerebro—. Escucha, Leorio, esa "normalidad" de la que hablas te hace ser quién eres: eres la única persona que conozco que es hunter y sólo desarrolló el nen como un accesorio más, en donde te preocupa mucho más terminar una carrera universitaria que seguir la carrera de hunter.

Leorio escuchaba, anonadado.

—Es tan… ilógico que tiene sentido, en cierta forma —dijo ella más para sí que para la conversación.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No realmente, iré a descansar —aún con el tobillo entablillado, pudo dirigirse al cuarto y reposar: puso una mano en su rostro y la sintió tan caliente que pensó que tenía fiebre.

¿Qué clase de sensación era aquélla? ¿Adulando? Su boca actuó mucho más veloz que su mente, lo cual era algo inaudito para ella, quien siempre se aseguraba de tener todo bajo control y de pensar minuciosamente todas las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo.

Esa especie de "convivencia" empezaba a afectarla de manera poco convencional. Aunque le llegaba a diario varios documentos de la asociación, últimamente la concentración se le escabullía de las manos: un tipo normal puede ser especial. Esa frase se le impregnó en su cerebro como una máxima o algo similar. ¿Tan especial puede llegar a ser una persona, como Leorio, quien le interesa ayudar a las personas de toda clase en lugar de seguir reforzando su minúsculo nen? Tenía y no tenía sentido.

Durante la tercera semana, Cheadle casi ni le dirigió la palabra a Leorio, algo que él detestaba en demasía, pues le hacía acordar a la testarudez e individualidad de Kurapika, con quien vivía chocando todo el tiempo…

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó una tarde donde ella estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo unos documentos que le había enviado Beans. La zarandeaba por los hombros sin hacerle daño y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Ella, nerviosa y muda, no supo qué decirle—. ¿Tanto te incomoda estar en otro lado? ¿O es que vives del trabajo?

Aquélla pregunta no tenía una respuesta exacta.

—Hay… Hay algo raro en todos los informes que Beans me está mandando —dijo, al fin. Leorio se sentó a su lado, esperando que continuara—. Hay una serie de cartas confidenciales que llegan a la asociación, siendo Pariston el destinario, y nadie sabe de qué trata. Las órdenes son estrictas y están guardadas confidencialmente. Tengo que firmarlos para asegurar que llegaron a destino, pero todo es muy misterioso —relató. El estudiante quedó algo intrigado por el asunto—. Y sé que está relacionado con el paquete que no recuerdo, porque las cartas se están guardando allí… —la preocupación se le notaba en el rostro y Leorio pudo percibirlo con sólo verla.

Le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella volteó a verlo, sorprendida.

—Si tu tobillo colaborase, te llevaría a tomar algo por ahí —confesó—. Estás preocupada, lo siento, no me di cuenta —se disculpó sonriendo el de lentes.

Cheadle sintió un vuelco en el centro de su pecho. Uno muy fuerte.

— ¿Quieres hablar con Beans o…?

—No, no es necesario. Él está tan preocupado como yo y no tiene manera de acceder a ese cuarto. Está cerrado con nen, por lo que me dijo.

— ¿Y no puede deshacerse? —se extrañó él. La vicepresidente negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas Beans recibe las cartas, éstas desaparecen hacia el cuarto. Él mismo me lo dijo porque las siguió con nen —respondió nerviosa—. Me dijo que iba a hacer lo posible por ver el remitente de la carta, pues no llega a leerlo.

Se hizo otro silencio.

— ¿Sabes qué sospecho? —dijo ella sin pensar, nuevamente. Leorio la miraba, expectante—. Que Pariston está metido en alguna tramoya política de algún lado y lo está ocultando.

— ¿Estará relacionado con Ciudad Meteoro? —acotó él, recordando el gentío particular de ése lugar.

—No —aseguró Cheadle—. Tengo que pensarlo bien, pero no tiene nada que ver con ese lugar —y se quedó pensativa mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hay algo… que puedo hacer? Para ayudarte digo —preguntó Leorio, diez minutos después y con nerviosismo. La chica de facciones perrunas lo observó con detenimiento y casi esboza una ligera sonrisa, pero no la dejó aparecer y tenía una mueca rara en el rostro.

—No… Es decir, por ahora no, Leorio —tragó saliva—. Gracias, igual —y él se levantó para hacer la cena.

Cheadle volvió a sentir que su corazón latía como si estuviese llena de adrenalina en alguna misión, algo incomprensible.

Lo que en su mente vivía día y noche eran las extrañas cartas que le llegaban a Pariston…

…y Leorio.

Quien intentaba sacarle una sonrisa, y aún no lo había logrado del todo. Quien intentaba hacerla pensar en otra cosa y distraerla para que no se preocupara tanto, y eso lo conseguía con más facilidad. Leorio estaba logrando penetrar dentro de ella como si algún tipo de habilidad especial de nen se tratase. Pero dudaba que tuvieran relación alguna con sus puños teletransportados, todo lo contrario, él no estaba logrando hacerla sentir rara por el nen, sino por lo que ella le había dicho: "un tipo normal puede ser único".

Eso sonaba tan Ging…

Y se rio de pensar en ello.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Leorio cuando volvía para avisarle que la cena estaba lista—. ¡Al menos puedo ver que no eres un tipo de extraño de hormiga quimera y sonríes!

Aquélla frase le valió un grito por parte de la muchacha, pero Leorio se reía: al fin la había visto sonreír y eso le provocaba cierta satisfacción personal.

La verdad, es que, muy dentro de él, su máxima "no eres mi tipo de chica", se estaba derrumbando poco a poco. No sabía si era el hecho de convivir tanto tiempo con ella o porque, realmente, al no ser su tipo, le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Cheadle podía moverse con mucha más facilidad que la primera semana por lo que, con movimientos algo escuetos, pero movimientos al fin, le estaba ayudando a poner la mesa. Cuando Leorio se sentó, una vez servido todo, evitó hablar de todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los hunters y desvió la conversación hacia temas más amenos y naturales. Temas que hacían sorprender a la muchacha de lentes, quien lo miraba extrañado.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas éste tipo de cosas? —quiso saber ella.

—Para no hablar siempre de lo mismo —dijo, mientras terminaba de comer—. Es como cuando te llevé al living a ver la película cuando te encontré tensa: lo hago para relajarte.

Y ella, de golpe, se puso de pie y lo miró enfurecida, con los ojos algo húmedos de la furia. Era un cánido enfadado. Leorio se asustó un poco.

— ¡¿Me quieres decir por qué?! —espetó—. ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Yo no te pedí cuidarme, no te pedí que fueras amable conmigo, no te pedí nada! ¡Por qué haces todo esto! —la confusión la exasperaba y le hacía actuar de manera imprudente.

Leorio se echó a reír.

—Ya, ya, siéntate —le dijo, haciendo un extraño ademán con la mano para que sentara, pero ella no lo hizo: al contrario, le gritó y, antes de que ella se dirigiera a su cuarto, él la tomó por una mano—. Oye, ¿qué problema tienes? ¿Acaso te molesta que te trate como una mujer? ¿O es que acaso nadie te ha tratado como una? No eres sólo una hunter, eres una mujer, una persona y tienes sentimientos.

Cheadle, con nervios crispados y las lágrimas a punto de salir, intentó zafarse del agarre del estudiante y evitaba oír todas esas cosas que nadie, jamás, le había dicho.

—No estoy queriendo que cambies, simplemente te estoy haciendo entender que bajes un poco del pedestal de vicepresidente y que recuerdes que eres una persona como yo: humana y sensible.

Ya, sin control de sí misma, se apoyó en su pecho y lloró.

¿Por qué él le provocaba toda esa avalancha de emociones? ¿Por qué había olvidado que era un humano? Su trabajo y su título de "triple estrella", a la par que "vicepresidente", corrieron a un lado las emociones y los sentimientos normales. No había espacio para el querer o para la amistad, sino para los títulos, las misiones y el porvenir del mundo de los hunters…

Recordar y aflorar todo eso de golpe, la hizo estallar y desintegrarse como un meteorito en el espacio. Leorio había sacado la "humana" que llevaba dentro, la mujer que ocultaba. Detrás de ese rostro poco natural entre la gente, hubo una vez una chica como cualquiera.

El muchacho, sorprendido, no dudó en contenerla, pues se había dado cuenta de que había entrado en ella, durante este tiempo, de manera fuerte, a través de su alma. Y, tal vez, había removido entre sus recuerdos, entre sus sentimientos y emociones. Se sentía orgulloso, en cierta forma, pues le había hecho entender que, a pesar de todo, tenía un corazón, un frágil y pequeño corazón de mujer, el cual, se lo había ido olvidando con los años.

Se vieron y ella le pidió disculpas.

—No me tienes que pedir perdón —empezó él y le puso las manos en sus hombros—. Que nunca se te olvide: "tengo un corazón y un alma" —y le sonrió.

Cheadle se sentía como una niña regañada, pero le hacía bien. No comprendía del todo, pero cuando él le sonrió, ella también lo hizo. E, inesperadamente, él se acercó a su frente y le depositó un beso suave, que la hizo enmudecer por completo y petrificarla.

—Ve a descansar, es tarde. Dentro de una semana ya estarás bien y volverás allá —y se puso a juntar los platos para fregar.

Ella, caminando como un robot, se desplomó en la cama y acercó su mano a la frente: ¿eso había sido un beso? ¿Eso? ¡Diablos!, se dijo, ¡qué suavidad! Nunca había experimentado algo semejante… Su corazón latía tan fuerte que se creyó morir y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que había puesto la cara en el fuego.

Pero ese extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella día a día, la hacía sentir calma y estabilidad. Aquélla última semana allí fue como tomarse unas vacaciones bellísimas en una playa despejada: conversaciones amenas, charlas alegres y, para alegría de Leorio, ella sonría más. La vicepresidente se había puesto algo más humana y no se veía tan feroz como un perro en la defensiva.

Antes de volver a la asociación, el día anterior, el muchacho la invitó a tomar un helado, aprovechando que ya le habían quitado la entablilladura. Cheadle nunca había tenido una cita con alguien. No, al menos, una de tipo "distendida".

Luego de tomar el helado, volvieron al departamento del chico y ella se puso a acomodar todas sus cosas, luego él llamó un taxi para que la pasaran a recoger y llevar al edificio de la asociación.

Ese pequeño instante fue algo raro, pues se quedaron viendo sin decirse nada, aunque ella desviaba su mirada, pues la ponía más que nerviosa, y se fue a sentar al sofá. El muchacho la imitó.

Y le tomó una mano, inesperadamente: el color rojizo se apoderó de ella y se puso nerviosa.

—Cheadle —empezó él—, ¿recuerdas que la primera noche que viniste te dije "no eres mi tipo de chica"? —Ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Te mentí, lo siento —le dijo en un tono alegre.

¿Y ella? ¿Ella que no estaba interesada en nada que no estuviese relacionado con los hunters? ¿Acaso tenía que pedirle perdón, también, porque había sido algo fría durante un tiempo? Se mordió un labio, nerviosa, y no dijo nada. La mano de Leorio era grande, fuerte y apretaba contra la de ella sin hacerle daño. No tenía idea de cómo actuar ni de qué decir: los nervios le impedían pensar.

Luego, él dejó de tomarle la mano y, apoyando ésta en su hombro, la atrajo suavemente hacia sí.

El corazón de la muchacha de lentes dio un vuelco gigante, el más grande hasta ahora. Seguía paralizada.

—Cheadle, eres tan excéntrica que me pregunto por qué demonios me estoy enamorando de ti —confesó.

Ella se separó de él, completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Enamorando? —repitió, sin entender—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? No puedes sentir algo tan… —pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Si ella también se estaba enamorando más de un tipo normal que no comprendía de dónde salió su licencia de hunter.

— ¿Tan…? —la animó a continuar él, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos. Eso la incomodó a más no poder.

— ¡Deja de verme así! —exclamó y se cruzó de brazos.

Su cara, completamente roja y sin manera de poder reaccionar lógicamente, como Leorio conocía, le dio la pauta de que ella estaba de _rara._ Pero hacía mucho que la notaba "rara": rara en el sentido de cuando una mujer se siente interesada en alguien. Lo comprobó en varias circunstancias y había llegado a la conclusión de que algo pasaba dentro de ella: cuando la besó en la frente, supo inmediatamente que _algo _le pasaba en el corazón.

Tenía que volver a cerciorarse y afirmar que estaba en lo correcto: se le acercó, lentamente, sin dejarla de mirar y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella, lo que provocó que tensara sus músculos y sus brazos cruzados se mantuvieran firmes.

En menos de unos pocos segundos, ambos, estaban unidos por un suave beso que él depositó en labios de ella y, por falta de experiencia, Cheadle no supo responder a ello, quedando con la sensación de que un par de labios le transmitían un cariño muy fuerte. Su menté quedó en blanco y parecía haber perdido el control de todo. Luego, él se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia y la abrazó para que se relajara, ya, sin besarla.

—No puedes ser tan extraña que ni siquiera sabes besar —le susurró en el oído, haciendo que la joven vicepresidente se estremeciera otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos, ella, desafiante.

—No tengo tiempo de aprender esas cosas —se defendió, sin creerse a sí misma lo que decía.

— ¿Aprenderás si te enseño yo?

Esa pregunta la desconcertó, ¿adónde quería para éste tipo?

Cheadle sonrió: se dio cuenta de que una nueva experiencia estaba comenzando, la cuestión era, ¿debía seguir o no? Su cerebro respondía de manera negativa, mas no su corazón.

La bocina del taxi los alertó y ella se puso de pie.

—Lo intentaré, Leorio —le contestó, sorprendentemente decisiva. Fue a buscar su maleta y el muchacho la ayudó a ponerla en el baúl del auto. Antes de que ella se metiera en el transporte, dejó a su corazón actuar y a su cerebro callar: le dio un gracioso beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue.

La semana siguiente fue rarísima: mientras se ponía al día con todo, estaba comenzando ese nuevo sentimiento hacia Leorio de manera acelerada. Crecía con mayor rapidez y se sorprendía de qué podía llegar a suceder la próxima vez que lo viera… Se mantenían en contacto con llamadas y una vez pasó a visitarla: Leorio le dio unas "clases" de cómo mejorar sus besos…

Pero el campo de rosas que empezaba a florecer en ella, se marchitó poco después de ver una cinta de vídeo completamente inverosímil: un tipo, residente del "Continente Oscuro", se proclamaba como el hijo de Netero e invitaba a todos a unirse a dicho lugar. Extrañamente, Pariston había dejado de dar señales de vida hacía un tiempo y las cartas raras que le llegaban a Beans, desaparecieron. El cuarto bloqueado con nen fue imposible de abrir…

¿Pariston estaba relacionado con todo eso?

Lo llamó a Leorio y le comentó la situación…

—Leorio, siento que no podré dedicarte el tiempo que estábamos empezando a tomar —dijo ella, por teléfono—. Me hiciste tan… feliz —confesó, nerviosa.

—No importa —dijo él—. Este asunto es de vital importancia, tanto como lo fueron las hormigas —agregó seriamente—. Si, al menos, pudiésemos vernos una vez a la semana, yo creo que estarías bien, Cheadle… —la compañía de él le resultaba muy relajante y le daba fuerzas. Aquello la hizo más feliz.

—Gracias —las lágrimas de la muchacha rodaban en su mejilla, mientras una dulce sonrisa surcaba su rostro—. Te quiero…

El no necesitaba más: con eso, sabía que podía ser fuerte.

—También yo, siempre estaré para lo que necesites…

Y, así, Cheadle debía enfrentarse a un nuevo reto, a una nueva misión como hunter. Pero no sola, tenía un compañero a su lado, tal vez no en la batalla, pero sí en el corazón…

OoOoOoO

Creo que la cosa terminó para el demonio… Siento que no me quedaron en cannon los personajes o todo que todo fue muy rápido e_e Cheadle es muy difícil de trabajar porque, prácticamente, poco se sabe de ella. En cuanto a Leorio, es la primera vez que lo utilizo e_e

En fin, éste es mi aporte para la actividad atrasada de febrero.

Repito: admito tomates y verduras varias.

¡Se cuidan! :3


End file.
